


When Margo Met Rowan

by Illegallyblonde



Series: How Margo Met Her Friends [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 14:05:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18367532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illegallyblonde/pseuds/Illegallyblonde
Summary: Margo didn't know what to think of Rowan. She did talk a lot, but then again Margo had a habit of babbling when she was nervous. Besides, while talking to her, she had learned a few new things about Hogwarts. She found herself actively listening to Rowan ramble on about the things that she had read and the facts that she had found interesting.





	When Margo Met Rowan

_The first time she met Rowan was at Hogsmeade before their first year of school started._

 

Margo was standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley, watching as multiple people passed by her. The Cobblestoned Shopping Center was filled with Wizards and Students alike. Like the other wizards, Margo was here to do her school shopping, before attending Hogwarts. This would be her second visit, being here once before with her older brother and their parents. They had come as a family to get Jacob`s school supplies before he attended school in the fall. Margo remembers the memory fondly

 

The first time she had been here was with Her Older Brother Jacob when he was getting his school supplies for his first year of school. Margo and Jacob`s Parents had come with them, slowly following them along as they wandered through the shopping centre. This time it was her turn to buy her school supplies. Unlike her first time here, Jacob was not with her. Her parents were not with her either. They had said that they were both too busy with work to accompany her and her brother was unfortunately missing. She was on her own for this journey.

 

As Margo looked around the busy shopping centre, she realized that she didn`t know where to go first. She had only previously been here once, being lead by her brother as they moved through the crowd. The place seemed bigger than she had remembered and It overwhelmed her. She thought about just finding all the stores by the signs on the storefront before quickly forgetting the idea. If she had done so and gotten lost, it would be bad. Margo didn`t want to get lost when she wasn`t familiar with her surroundings.

 She was brought out of her  ~~~~thoughts when she bumped into someone. The person she bumped into was a girl who looked to be the same age as her.

 

"Sorry about that," Margo told the girl."Diagon Alley is a bit confusing to me and I`m not sure where to start."

  
"It's okay and I get it. Diagon Alley was confusing for me when I first came here. Are you starting at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry too?"

 

"Yes actually, I am."

 

"I can help you if you`d like. I know my way around Diagon Alley."

 

"That would be great. Thank you so much." 

 

"It`s my pleasure! We can head to Flourish and Blotts first. What's your name?"

 

"I`m Margo and Thanks again."

 

Rowan smiled in response, "My name`s Rowan. Come on, I`ll show you the way."

 

Rowan proceded to lead Margo through the busy crowd, and down the cobblestone pathway. The pair managed to make it to Flourish and Blotts with little trouble, stepping inside the store. Inside was a wide store two stories high. From House Elves to Dragons, this store had it all. There was a staircase just to the left of them, with books going up the wall with the stairs. Upstairs held more books, with signs pointing to different sections. In front of them was more bookshelves that were stacked to the brim with books. Just the sheer amount of books the store held amazed Margo. The store had books stacked all the way to the ceiling, some being bigger than her hand. Some had odd looking symbols on them, while other books looking older than her. She even saw some books that had a layer of dust covering them, implying that no one has opened said books in quite some time.  Margo couldn`t wait to get her hands on all the different books held in this shop. This store was instantly becoming one of her favourites here at Diagon Alley and she had barely spent 5 minutes in said store.

 

"I could spend all day in here if I wanted to," Rowan commented from beside her as they looked around the environment. Margo quickly agreed with her.

 

"This place has more books than we have in our library back home."She said in wonder as they followed a sign that said Historical Socrecry. 

 

On either side of them, there were tall bookcases, filled to the brim with an array of books. Even along the floor path laid stacks of books, which Margo feared that she would trip over. None of the books looked like they were put back correctly, some being put in sideways while others were stacked on the spine. The books on the floor were also stacked, but not neatly. The whole store seemed rather disorganized, and Margo hoped it didn`t mean finding her school books would be harder. Rowan

 

The two split up, both taking half of the list and went to search for said books. Margo went Left, and Rowan went Right. She went up and down the many isles, pulling the books she needed for school along the way. Soon her arms were carrying a stack of 4 books, varying in size. After double checking her list to make sure she had gotten all she needed, Margo met up with Rowan. She was waiting for her right where they had parted, this time with a stack of books in her arms like her. With the entire list checked off, the pair waited for their turn in line before paying for her books.

 

With her school books taken care of, they left the book store. Next was to go to Ollivanders and get her wand, something that Margo was eager to do.

 

"I`m excited to finally be attending Hogwarts. I`ve been dreaming of this day." Margo told Rowan as they headed to Ollivanders.

 

"I know! I haven`t stopped staring at my acceptance letter ever since it arrived! I am super excited! Ever since I got my letter in the Mail, I have been reading and studying everything there is to learn about Hogwarts. I like to consider myself a Hogwarts expert because of all my reading.”Rowan told her, who had found her knowledge Impressive. 

 

Margo thought that Rowan was an Interesting girl. They both shared the same excitement towards attending Hogwarts, and an eagerness to learn everything the school had to offer.

 

Their conversation soon turned to wands. Rowan, who had already gotten hers, was eagerly holding it out for her to admire.

 

"Look at it, Margo! My wand is made of Alder wood. Ollivander said that Witches and Wizards with Wands made from Alder wood are often helpful, considerate and most likeable. It`s a beautiful wand. It has a unicorn hair core too."

 

 Margo examined the design of the wand." It`s a beautiful wand, Rowan. It suits you."

 

Rowan blushed at her compliment," Thanks, Margo. I can`t wait to see what kind of wand you get."

 

They stopped outside of the storefront of Ollivanders. It was rather intimidating just standing outside the store. The time had finally come for her to get her own wand, something that she had been thinking about a lot lately. Her parents had told her about the times they got their wands, and Margo had hung onto every word that they had said. But she knew that listening to their stories was no match to what she was about to experience herself.

 

Rowan had broken her out of her thoughts once more. “I`ve gotten all of my supplies, but my mum gave me just enough for me to get myself something special for school. I want to get something that will prove to everyone at Hogwarts that I`m a serious Intellectual. A girl who is well on her way to becoming Head Girl. What do you suggest I get?"

 

Her Question made her think for a moment before answering her. She thought about what would make her look smart. What would make her look like a future head girl of Hogwarts?

 

 

"How about a Nice Scarf?" She responded.

 

A look of deep thought crossed her face, “Scarfs do make everyone look scholarly. That's a great idea, Margo. While you get your wand, I`ll go get my new scarf. We can meet back up right here and show each other what we got!”

 

Margo nodded in agreement, then turned to the door leading into Ollivanders. 

 

“Oh and Good luck Margo!”Rowan told her as she opened the door to step inside the store. She smiled back at Rowan before stepping into the store with the door shutting behind her.

 

 ~~~~\----------------------------------------

 

Once she walked in, she noticed all the wands there were. Margo looked around in awe. The store was rather narrow, and a thin layer of dust covering most of the store. She noted all of the thin narrow boxes that covered the shelves, piled high up to the ceiling. In the window of the store, some wands were on display, showing the artistry of the wands from this shop. Despite the appearance of the store, Margo was excited to be here. Being in Ollivanders made things really set in. That she was here to get her very own wand. That she was going to be attending Hogwarts. Standing in the quiet shop made her nervousness build. Just standing the shop felt incredible. It made the moment feel surreal. She was about to get her very first wand. It was the moment that she had been dreaming about ever since getting her letter in the mail.

 

“Um, Hello. My Name`s Margo.”She said, rather timid, walking up to the counter where Garrick Ollivander stood patiently. On the counter in front of him laid a long rectangular box which held a wand in it.

 

He smiled at her and held out the wand for her, ”Hello Miss Margo. I am Garrick Ollivander, and I believe that I have just the wand for you to try. This here is an Applewood wand with dragon heartstring. Nine inches and rigid. Go on and give it a twirl.”

 

She did just that, taking the wand from his outstretched hands. Margo held it in her right hand, looking over it. She gave it a small twirl, and immediately papers were swept up and were sent flying around her. Before too much harm could be done, Ollivander returned the room back to normal. Margo quickly gave the wand in her hands back to Ollivander.

 

“I'm sorry about that sir.”

 

Garrick Ollivander did not look upset, ”It's not your fault. The wand chooses the wizard, ”He told her as he picked up the wand and placed it in a purple box,” It is clearly not the wand for you."

 

“Why, I recall that your brother had exploded my favourite ink pott when trying out his first wand.”

 

His words had surprised Margo.”You knew Jacob?”

 

“I remember every wand that I have sold. His was a 12 inch Maplewood wand with dragon string core. It was a beautiful wand. It is quite a shame that they had snapped it in half when he was expelled.”

 

The mood in the room had shifted. Margo had come in here for a wand, and here she was, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable. Jacobs expulsion and disappearance was always something Margo hated talking about. Her family had been all the talk in the wizarding world ever since He had gotten expelled, and once he ran away from home it only fueled the fire. They suddenly had no privacy and were constantly talked about. Most of the things people were saying had been anything but nice, and it angered Margo. They were talking about another wizard, her brother and she hated that. 

 

“I understand that he ran away from home after being expelled and that he has been missing ever since. That must have had a profound impact on you.”

 

Margo just wanted to get her wand and leave at this point, all excitement suddenly is gone. At this moment, she wanted to do nothing but disappear. She didn`t dare move her gaze from the wooden floor, knowing that Ollivanders eyes were on her. It was too quiet in the store, the uncomfortable feeling growing inside margo. It felt like forever before she found herself responding to his comment.

 

"I...I felt bad for him. Jacob loved our family, and he loved Hogwarts. I just hope that wherever he is right now, that he's okay.”Margo felt like crying. Her right hand came up and gripped at her left wrist, pinching the skin painfully. Her nails dug into the skin, leaving an indentation from the pressure being applied and Her eyes burned, tears filling them.

 

Talking about Jacob always lead to Margo crying. She was so young and her brother had just run away from their home, from their family. He hadn`t even said goodbye to her, leaving in the middle of the night. Margo just missed her brother and wanted him back but it seemed like it was too much to ask for. 

  
Ollivander gave a thoughtful hum before pulling out another wand for her to try.

 

“Sensitivity can be a great strength. I believe I have the perfect wand for you.”

 

He held out the wand for her to take.

 

“Acacia wand, unicorn hair core, twelve inches, pliable. Try it out.”

 

Margo held the wand in her left hand. Immediately she felt drawn to the wand, something inside her telling her that this was the wand for her. Holding the wand in her hand filled her with a warm sense of joy. A wide smile spread across her face as she looked at her new wand. This wand had chosen her.

 

Ollivander gave a warm knowing smile, ”I`ll be eager to hear what path you chose Miss Leer.”

 

"Thank you, sir." She responded, paying him for her new wand. 

 

Margo thanked him again before leaving the store, her new wand clutched tightly in her left hand. Waiting for her outside the store was Rowan, who was now sporting a new striped multi-coloured scarf around her neck. She waved at Margo once she saw her exit, a matching smile on her face.

 

"Hey, Margo! How do you like my new scarf?"She asked, showing off her newly purchased scarf wrapped across her neck.

 

"Yeah, it suits you. You will definitely look like the smartest girl in our year Rowan."

 

"It was your suggestion! From now on, I`ll be coming to you for any fashion advice."

 

Rowan spotted the wand that she was still holding in her left hand, "Oh can I see your wand?"

 

Margo nodded and held her wand up for her to see.

 

“Is that an Acacia wand?”Rowan suddenly questioned.

 

“Yeah, it is. How did you know that?”

 

Rowan blushed, ”Oh, My family has a tree farm that supplies wood for wands and brooms. I can identify quite a variety of wood types. But If I'm being honest, I prefer being inside reading. Being outside and farming is not really my thing. Sometimes I think that my obsessions with reading is probably why I don't have any real friends. I mean, I'm friends with some of the bowtruckles back at my family's farm and my cat FuzzClaw, but they're not exactly the best when it comes to friends."

 

"Well, We can be friends Rowan.”

 

Rowan seemed like a nice girl, and a rather smart one too. They had gotten along rather well so far, and Margo felt like they would become great friends. If they did become friends, this would make Margo`s first real friend. She may seem a little weird to those who didn't know her, but Margo liked her. Her different personality didn't deter her.

 

"Are you sure? People often think I'm too weird...You don't think I'm too weird, do you?”Rowan questioned her, unsure.

 

“I`m sure Rowan. I don`t think you`re too weird. Besides, people often say the same thing about me.”

 

“Why would anyone think that about you?”She asked, looking confused. 

 

Margo hesitated before responding.”Its because my brother is Jacob Leer.”

 

Rowan stopped mid-step.”Your brother is the Jacob Leer? The same Jacob Leer that was expelled from Hogwarts for breaking school rules and that was rumoured to be obsessed with the fabled cursed vaults?”Rowan bombarded her.

 

“Yeah, that's him...That's why they think that I'm weird. It was a massive story in the daily prophet, and the entire school will know it.”She said, rather dejectedly.

 

She truly loved Jacob, but everything that had happened to their family was because of him. They thought that he had gone crazy, and it would only be a matter of time before the same people thought the same about her.

 

“Well then, We can both be weird together!”Rowan exclaimed, looking elated.

 

Margo smiled. ”Thanks, Rowan. I`m glad we met. It`ll be nice seeing a familiar face at School. Especially one who knows Hogwarts so well."

 

“Me too Margo.I'm sure we'll have an amazing time at Hogwarts. I`ll look forward to seeing you in September on the Hogwarts Express!" 

 

She smiled at her new friend, "You too Rowan."

                                      

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is my most ambitious work yet and I am insanely proud of how it came out. Editing this was a pain in the but because I would read it and I would keep finding parts in my writing that I wasn`t happy with. So I kept rewriting certain parts until I was happy with it. This is also my first work for this particular fandom, and I`m still growing as a writer. Also, I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors that are in here, I tried to get all errors corrected. I was stuck on the editing part and it was such a pain. 
> 
>  
> 
> -We don`t know very much information about Rowan, including what type of wand she has so I decided to give her an Alder Wood Wand. I`ve actually gone through the friend's list in the game and assigned most of the new characters wands. Canon characters information has not been changed.
> 
> -I`m planning on making this a series, and I`m trying to write/post the stories in a certain order. Right now, I`m going to be writing a fic for all of the characters on our friends' list, including the two we met in special side quests. 
> 
> \- Canon will be altered in this series, so I’ll let you know what changes when needed. It’s nothing too major and the plot of the game will stay the same. The only thing changing is when we meet certain characters and when certain special side quests take place.
> 
> -Feel free to ask me anything about my Hogwarts MC, Margo Leer. My Tumblr is @illegallyblonde2.
> 
> -Comments are greatly appreciated!


End file.
